


Mistlefoe

by Gizmo_Martin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo_Martin/pseuds/Gizmo_Martin
Summary: Hi!! I'm your secret Santa this year! I hope you enjoy this fic, since it's taken the entire time I was given. I hope this is what you wanted!!
Jefferson and Hamilton kiss at a Christmas party. Afterwards they try to ignore it, but Hamilton feels enough is enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaurens/gifts).



“Come on Alexander, you don’t know what you’re missin’.” John smiled and bumped his friend’s shoulder, having done so for about the tenth time that evening, both merely sitting on the latter’s bed while he typed away on his laptop.

“I think I do know exactly ‘what I am missing’. And I frankly want no part in it.” Alexander huffed and shoved his friend back, scowling at the freckled male by his side.

“Aw come oooon. It’s just a christmas partyyyy.” John whined, latching onto Alexander’s shoulders and rocking the both of them, causing the bed under them to creak.

“A party hosted by the devil himself.” Alexander hissed, attempting whack him off, at this rate he was going to knock his laptop off the bed.

“Oh my  _ god _ Alex, he’s just the host, you don’t need to fucking interact with him.” John gave Alexander’s back a small smack causing him to jolt.

“He’ll be there and that’s reason enough to not go.” Alexander scowled over his shoulder at John, who looked just as annoyed. John finally sighed, flopping over to lay across Alexander’s back, staring blankly at the far wall of their dormroom.

“Okay… if that’s how you really feel..” Oh no… No, no, no. John was  _ not _ about to pull this damned trick on Alexander  _ again.  _ Yet as John continued to stay quiet, Alexander’s thoughts raced with ‘what if’s and ‘coulda, shoulda, woulda’ s He fidgeted ever so slightly, eyes having a hard time focusing on the paragraph in front of him. He clicked his spacebar once, twice…

“Fine! Okay! God damnit! I’ll go to the stupid party!” Alex groaned loudly and snapped his laptop shut, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to get his essay done.

“Yes.” John grinned and sat up, doing a small shimmy of a dance before pointing at Alexander. “You are most definitely not wearing that.” The darker haired male looked down at his clothes in dismay.

“John-” A finger was pressed against Alexander’s lips before he could say much else. With that John walked about the room, scavenging for clothes that would not only fit Alexander, but also look at least a little presentable.

~~~

Alexander ended up in jeans, a t-shirt that read ‘do you like girls or guys?’ with a large white ‘YES' underneath, and a jacket John had found haphazardly thrown in the back of his closet. After everything was said and done, John and Alexander walked out of the dorm building and spotted Hercules car.

“They’re going too?” Alexander asked as the two boys walked towards the car.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t they?” John rose a brow at Alexander before opening the backseat door, ushering him in before sliding in himself.

“Mon amour!” Lafayette cheered, twisting themself around in their passenger seat in order to press a soft kiss to John’s lips. “Mon lion! I did not think you would make it!” They smiled over at Alexander after properly maneuvering back around to sit in their seat.

“Yeah, I didn’t either.” Alexander huffed, glaring daggers at the blissed out John right next to him.

“John can be quite persuasive, non?” Lafayette grinned, eyes catching sight of Alexander’s in the rearview mirror. Alexander groaned and rolled his eyes, looking out the window. 

“Stop being gross in my presences.” He grumbled, sticking to pressing his cheek against the cool car window for the remainder of the ride.

 

~~~

 

The house, much like Thomas Jefferson himself, was showy. The outside gave off the feel of a French aristocrat living there, Alexander had scoffed and rolled his eyes at the mere thought of it. The inside, while not as uptight as the outside gave away, still felt like Jefferson, to the point Alexander could feel his eyes all over the house. Including the corner he had wedged himself into while John, Lafayette, and Hercules went to socialise and be the gross relationship they were.

A few people Alex knew swung around, including Eliza and Angelica, two close friends since the beginning of Freshman year, John Jay, not the best company, but Alex enjoyed not being completely left alone, and James Madison. Though James was currently friends with the one man that Alexander despised with every fiber of his being, he was still one of the few law friends he had, and put up with Alexander enough to stick around longer than Jay had.

“I feel like I’m going to regret asking this-”

“That makes two of us.” Alexander huffed and rolled his eyes.

“But where  _ is _ Thomas? He usually hangs around you like some kind of Virginian Koala bear.” Alex took a sip of his drink- more than likely alcoholic- and glanced around the room for any sign of the demon of a man.

“Probably somewhere in one of his social circles.” James shrugged and sniffled, making it clear that he had- once again- caught a cold. 

“And you’re not part of his social circles?” James gave him a cold glare that had Alexander looking away with a whistle. 

The party went on like so; Alexander stuck in his own little corner, only ever retreating to fetch himself a drink, Lafayette, John, and Hercules being seen either in the crowd of party goers or relaxing on the small couch that was often available. James had abandoned the idea of actually talking to Alex after a small rant about ‘the meaning of Christmas.’ In Alex’s defense he never really celebrated Christmas until he came to the states- even than the concept was a hit or miss.

After consuming about roughly a pug’s body weight in alcohol (it is a completely rational form of measurement), Alex felt the familiarity of nature calling and abandoned his corner for the bathroom. 

He’s almost surprised he found the bathroom so easily, down the hallway third door to the left. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had just overheard Jefferson explaining it to someone elsewhere. Soon enough he’s finished using the bathroom, washed his hands and was back down the hallway. 

“-wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Alex made the mistake of looking up and caught Jefferson’s eye as he stopped directly in front of Alex’s way, looking at him in disbelief. 

“What?” He finally snapped, glaring directly at the man who still seemed speechless. Jefferson quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and blinked down at Alex.

“Didn’t think you would show up s’all.” Jefferson shrugged with one shoulder, eyes trailing away from Alex’s own. Alex tried to move passed him only to be stopped by one of Jefferson’s arms. He inwardly groaned and looked up at the other male. 

“What-” Jefferson only took hold on the collar of Alexander’s jacket. He stiffened for a moment, expecting a punch or even a head butt. But was caught even more off guard when the taller one of the two, yanked him off the ground and smashed their lips together. Despite every single possible panicked thought going through Alexander’s head, he couldn’t help but notice how incredibly soft Thomas’ lips were. And when had he started addressing the male as  _ Thomas _ . 

The kiss ended far quicker than Alexander would admit he was hoping, and soon Thomas had disappeared back into the hallway behind the two. 

 

~~~

 

The day after the Christmas party, Alexander still reminisced over the kiss the two shared under the Mistletoe. He was most definitely  _ not _ falling for the insufferable prick, but he couldn't shake the feeling of absolute bliss he felt.

These thoughts are what landed Alexander back at the Jefferson’s household, and pounding as loudly as he could. Hopefully it would stir up a headache in the other man’s head. A muffled thudding of feet caused Alexander to take a deep breath and brace himself for what was next to come.

Thomas opened the door, unbeknownst to the fact it was Alex at the door, glaring daggers up at him. His hair was sticking out at every odd and end, his eyes bloodshot and his face green.

“Jesus- Alright, if you’re here for another rant, spare me the headache, turn around and-” Alex grit his teeth and kicked at the door Thomas was still holding. Thomas visibly jolted, groaning and rubbing at his forehead.

“I’m not here to rant.” Well, technically not rant.

“Huh?” Thomas gave a grumbled and leaned against the door once again.

“Look. I’m not sayin’ it’s gonna be anything serious. Nor am I implying it’s even something I whole-heartedly agree to but.” Alex was going to regret saying this. “I want to date you.”  

Thomas stared at him, dumbfounded. “You want to…”

“It’s only because you’re not terribly ugly and… And that kiss got me thinkin’.” Alexander admitted, rolling his eyes. He barely managed a yelp as Thomas yanked him into the house and pushed him up against the wall. 

“Alexander Hamilton, God help the both of us if you are trying to be funny-”

“-I’m not!” He argued, eyes wide and tracing the way Thomas’ face crumbled, now Anxious and open for Alexander to see. He shook, still pinning- or at least attempting to- Alexander to the wall. 

“So… you mean it..? You.. Wanna see this work?” He asked, his eyes still very open and the richest honey brown Alexander had ever dared to imagine them being. He reached out and caressed Thomas’ cheek. 

“Yeah..” Thomas looked about as relieved as Alex felt, letting his head fall with a sigh. “But-” Thomas groaned and met Alex’s eyes again. Alex smiled smugly and wrapped his arms tightly around Thomas’s midsection. “I want to kiss you again.” Thomas’ cheeks flushed and suddenly and he was pulling Alexander up by his thighs, sighing blissfully at the feeling. 

“Oh yeah?” He muttered, leaning into Alexander’s personal space. Alexander grinned widely and swapped his arms to wrap around Thomas’ neck.

  
“Yeah..” The contact of Thomas’ lips finally on his again made him groan and thank whatever holiday spirit there was.


End file.
